


Goodnight kisses from an idiot.

by KhepiAri



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Demisexual Trafalgar Law, Demisexuality, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Goodnight Kiss, Idiots in Love, Kisses, LawLu - Freeform, LawXLuffy - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, LuLaw, LuffyLaw, LuffyxLaw, M/M, Mentioned Trafalgar D. Water Law, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, POV Trafalgar D. Water Law, Pining Trafalgar D. Water Law, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Tired Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law Needs a Hug, asexual love, goodnight kissing, lawluffy, morosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhepiAri/pseuds/KhepiAri
Summary: Love can be tricky, love can be messy and most importantly love can be different. Trafalgar Law wants to confess his feelings for Luffy, but will Luffy's heart accept a love that's not so conventional. A short LawLu story with asexual Luffy and demisexual Law. Set in the canon universe."So when his first night came; he didn't want to impose, he decided to sleep on the under the dark sky, his insomnia would help him guard the ship better. No one raised an eyebrow and decided to retire for the night. It was that when he realized this crew of oddballs tolerated him because of their captain. Luffy would jump around the ship from one mate to another, landing a small kiss on the cheek of each. A tiny peck enough to make everyone smile. What was more surprising was how at ease Zoro and Sanji were. Zoro pretended to grumble at this ritual of goodnight kiss because Chopper would follow Luffy's actions immediately. Sanji would kick Luffy the very next moment after the kiss happened to say he preferred ladies always, but both of these guys smiled in comfort none the less."
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 107





	Goodnight kisses from an idiot.

**His heart ached** the moment he saw him yell from behind the seastone bars of the coliseum. Crashing against the pavement and getting bullets fired at your abdomen was painful, watching the crooked man who killed your saviour was painful, but hearing Luffy's heart-wrenching voice yell his name was the epitome of tragedy. Even if he didn't want to agree from the bottom of his heart, even in that moment of acute pain when years of resentment was crumbling upon him in the form a plan that got shattered he knew it was love. It was love from the first moment, an instinct, an impulse, an urge to know the other. It was that happy go lucky smile that had landed on his deck in the form of a bounty poster. It was at that moment he had fallen in love.

The plan would've taken a few more years to manifest; he didn't need an alliance, he had waited 13 years to take his revenge, he could've waited for a few years more. But his heart was a bastard; it pulled his soul strings and made him do things on impulse. It made him go the Human Auction House because he wanted to just glimpse at the sunshine face from the bounty poster, he knew the moron would be there. His desire to spend a few more minutes with this fool made him talk to him and finally made him risk his own life to ferry the moron's deadbeat arse from Marineford.

Denying his love for the idiot was in his nature now; his crew knew that he cared a lot for the moron that their captain risked saving. They slammed open his door to inform his insomnia-raged brain to inform what the Strawhats' captain had done with the Ox-bell! He pretended to not care, but he read the news article even before he finished his first cup of tea. He believed in no god, he believed in no miracles, but he definitely believed in action and consequences, and no matter how hard he tried to say otherwise, Monkey D. Luffy was consequences of his actions.

Luffy escalated his plans; he barged into the heart that held 13 years of resentment and offered him friendship. For the second time in his life, he met another idiot who wanted to help him without any expectation. Though he said their collective Goal was to go after Kaido, he knew that the Strawhat had sensed his actual goal. He defeated Ceaser and made him, a wandering warlock, part of his ship. He was not surprised that Thousand Sunny was colourful, or that it smelled of coffee, tea, booze, tangerines, herbs, meat, cola, cotton candy, gunpowder and machine oil. The ship was weird, the people onboard were weirder and the captain was plain bonkers.

The rumoured vice-captain didn't like him and the navigator was scary, the archaeologist was a constant flirt and the doctor was afraid of him! The cook found him to be a picky eater and the liar was wary of him, the cyborg was happy to have him on board while the musician didn't care about him. But the captain liked him; he would sit beside him, hug him when he was excited, yell his distorted name to beg him into joining his silly adventure onboard. Law still denied it; it was not love he cried inside, that what he felt but was an infatuation born out of curiosity. The more careful he was the more careless Luffy was to his ideas. The more he called this feeling an infatuation the more his heart revolted.

So when his first night came; he didn't want to impose, he decided to sleep on the deck, under the dark sky, his insomnia would help him guard the ship better. No one raised an eyebrow and decided to retire for the night. It was that when he realized this crew of oddballs tolerated him because of their captain. Luffy would jump around the ship from one mate to another, landing a small kiss on the cheek of each. A tiny peck enough to make everyone smile. What was more surprising was how at ease Zoro and Sanji were. Zoro pretended to grumble at this ritual of goodnight kiss because Chopper would follow Luffy's actions immediately. Sanji would kick Luffy the very next moment after the kiss happened to say he preferred ladies always, but both of these guys smiled in comfort none the less.

Nami, who clearly hated men, would offer her cheek like an elder sibling, while Robin would ruffle the moron's silky rubber hair! Chopper, Ussop and Luffy had their own goodnight hug and kiss routine while Franky the cyborg would tear up at the small kiss and Brooke would crack the same bone joke every night.

The first night he was perplexed! In this world where criminals like Bon Clay and Ivankov were chased by marine not because of their crimes but because of their bed partners; pirates took extreme pride in the exhibition of the prowess of loins by leaving strings of bastard children on islands they visited, their comfort lay in the result of the night of passion and not with the fate of that bastard child. Luffy was an oddball.

Monkey D. Luffy didn't blink, he didn't smirk nor did his eyes have an ulterior motive, he padded towards Law and landed a warm kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Torao! If you feel cold join us inside! Ussop has prepared a hammock for you too."

His hands had automatically reached to the warm spot on his cheek, "Goodnight Mugiwara-ya," his lips murmured. Law had hidden his face under his cap. There was a tear in the corner of his eyes that went into labour after it had been pregnant for too long. That was the first night Law slept comfortably for five hours straight without waking up once.

The goodnight kisses continued, so did the rivulet of tears and so did the peaceful nights of sleep. "You slept well didn't you?" Brook had asked on the third morning. "Yes," Law replied. "He has that quality to put people at ease." The musician handed Law the morning cup of tea. "I just hope, it doesn't complicate things for him." Law still believes it was the tea that made him confess. "That's a matter you have to resolve Law-kun."

He never got the opportunity to resolve it. When the bullets entered his body and the yell from Luffy surrounded his mind before he blanked out, Law wanted to yell to him that he loved him. He had loved him for a long time. He expected nothing in return, but he didn't want to die with an unspoken confession in his heart. When Doflamingo sliced his arm and Luffy lost his mind in anger, Law in that moment of pain was still glad that he fell in love with him. Later when Sengoku scolded him, Law recalled why he was so hesitant to call his feelings for Luffy love. He was looking for a reason behind Luffy's kindness. In his version of reality, there had not been many people who were kind to him without any reason. Monkey D Luffy saw him as a friend, respected him as a rival in the race to find the One Piece, but Monkey D Luffy had no malice in his heart.

The goodnight kisses continued; even after defeating Doflamingo and on the decks of Barto Club the kisses happened. Though the parrot head wanted to give Luffy a special bed, Luffy insisted on sharing the room with his crew and Law. Robin decided to curl besides Luffy on the bed, while Ussop and Zoro decided to sleep near the door and Franky lay flat on the floor. Law looked confusingly on where he would rest, it was sleepy Luffy who asked him to move on the bed. Law was too tired to ponder on this invite, but relaxed when Luffy stretched out his arms to hug both Robin and him and gave out a satisfied grin. They had won the war of Dressrosa!

Law wanted to pull him and kiss him, for years he had not felt the urge to hold someone, but there was a boy still in his teens making him drown in a puddle of emotions. He buried his face in Luffy's crook and wept in relief. He was alive and in love. Luffy's hand had stretched further and it ran in Law's hair. Slowly he cajoled the doctor. "Ace and Sabo did this to me when I was young shishishi" he whispered softly. "Yes, Sabo told me." Robin cited the fact. Law was embarrassed in silence but he was comforted to sleep with the slow pat. Love came in different forms, and he knew his love won't get the happy ending Lamy loved in her fairytale books.

He decided to confess in Zou, in moments of chaos and confusion while his crew tried to impress Luffy he asked for a few moments of privacy. Luffy gladly gave him his moment with absolute attention and smile. "Torao, are you alright?"

"I am and I am not." Law sat besides Luffy, a little closer than he would in general.

"I don't understand!" of course Luffy did not understand oxymoron because he was a moron Law reasoned himself.

"Thank you for everything you did at Dressrosa" Law held Luffy's hand and the younger held it back.

"I think, not think, I am… certain. I am in love with you" Law confessed.

"Oh," Luffy replied.

"You don't have to reply to it. I just wanted to let you know, before you leave for the rescue mission for Cook-ya and I get worried sick for you."

"But, I love you too Law." Luffy grinned.

"Eh? I thought you would be freaked out." Law sighed.

"No, why? I love you. I love you like I love my crew." Luffy explained.

"No. I love you like men and women like married people love each other, I love you like Kyoros loves Scarlet, I love you like Nami loves money…" Law was mumbling that night.

"I understood Law. I love you too. Like my crew." Luffy grinned.

"I don't understand now Mugiwara-ya. Are you in relationship with your entire crew? I respect your choice." Law gulped, it was not unheard that Pirate captains had liaisons with the entire crew.

"No. Not like that. I cannot reciprocate to your love like a man and woman relationship, I don't feel the urge to physically possess you. I love you, I actually love you more than my crew, but I cannot give you the next stages of love and relationship." Luffy grinned more.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT SEX?" Law gasped.

"I may not understand many things, but I do know how the world works Law. Shishishi," Luffy laughed.

"So, you kiss us goodnight because you love us?" Law asked.

"Yep. I love you a bit more." Luffy stood up pulling Law with him.

"I can do that. I don't need other things either, I need to fall in love to experience sex, but I can do without it. Maybe after our quests are over, after one of us becomes the Pirate King, we can travel together?" Law mumbled.

"You mean after I become Pirate King, you want to be with me?" Luffy asked closing the inches between Law and him.

"Don't twist my words! I sleep better when you kiss my cheeks and hug me." Law sighed.

"Oh I could do that; I could kiss your cheeks for a few seconds longer, no one would complain." Luffy grinned.

"The term for your kind of love is asexuality" Law pulled Luffy into a hug.

"Ace-actuality? Why is it named after my brother?" Luffy stuttered.

"You idiot, I will ask Chopper to explain it to you, now shush and let me hug you, please" Law mumbled into Luffy's mop of black hair.

"Alright, you will travel with me after I become Pirate King, and I will hug you to sleep every night. I promise, Law." Luffy stretched his arms and curled more of Law and the older relaxed.

"I like that. Thank you Monkey D. Luffy" Law smiled and Luffy tiptoed on his toes and planted a sweet kiss on Law's cheeks.

"See you at Wano Torao. Goodnight" Luffy rested his head on Law's chest.

* * *

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> So in my One Piece Group Chat, we found a 'fact' that Luffy kisses Goodnight to his crew. Which made us fangirls go wild. Then discussing it with my best mate who as straight as they come to get a heterosexual perspective, we both concluded that it is perfectly plausible for Luffy to do such a thing. He is very touchy and he hugs and pats people all the time! We have seen him be cuddly with Chopper and Ussop, he hugs Zoro to suffocation all the time and he is the only man that Nami is never worried about being a perv. He has seen Nami naked a few times, damn he saw Boa Hancock and went lady you naked! But he hugged Boa remember? So even if it's not canon about Luffy and his goodnight kisses, its a headcanon now!
> 
> So this is my first attempt at writing asexual Luffy and grey sexual/demisexual Law. I didn't want it to be about lack of sex life story, but more as a story where accepting each other as they are makes everyone happy.
> 
> Hope you all liked it. Since we didn't have LawLu week this year and Pride month is almost at the end, I thought I should broaden my writing world view beyond my own pansexuality.
> 
> And do tell me if I did this story alright if it offended you let me know okay?
> 
> Now go follow me on Instagram at khepiari for amazing content that upload!
> 
> Love you all.


End file.
